


This Ain't A Good Time

by djkenna1d



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Co-workers, Depression, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, re habilitation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djkenna1d/pseuds/djkenna1d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working at Clear Shore Institute is something Liam has looked forward to since growing up and learning to over come his own problems. Will he find that everything at the institute isn't what he expected? What will happen when he finds himself falling for one of his patients? What the hell is going on with Harry and Louis? Like seriously, do they even know where they are?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leave the first days for the losers

Liam turned around seeing a boy dressed in dark clothing cross the street. Boy is he fit! Liam stop thinking like that you’re supposed to be driving to work.  
He pulled into the car park looking around through the dense rain for any sign of life. There! A stream of light hit Liam and he was momentarily blinded. “HEY! ARE YOU LIAM PAYNE” a deep voice called out from behind the light. “Y-yah” Liam stuttered trying to calm his nerves. First day working at Clear Shore Institute he didn’t want to look unsure of himself. “COME OVER HERE THEN, WE HAVE A FULL DAY PLANNED” the voice shouted again. Oh god Liam could tell that things in this re-habilitation center were going to be hectic. He reached for his umbrella and stepped out of his car locking it behind him.  
The deep voice belonged to none other than his co-worker Harry Styles.

“Hey mate sorry for yelling just the rain makes it hard to hear.” Harry said in a surprisingly calm voice. “I-it’s okay” Liam stuttered surprised at how calm Harry was. He didn’t know what to expect from his new co-worker but it wasn’t what he was seeing. Harry was thin almost worryingly so, with extremely curly hair, he was tall with pale skin and shockingly intense green eyes. With those eyes it was no surprise that Harry was a physiatrist it almost felt like he was staring into Liam’s’ soul and he gave an involuntary shudder. “Why don’t we step inside and I’ll show you to your office” Harry said smiling. “Okay” said Liam. Having an office was something that Liam had always been excited about. It made the whole “work” experience seem somehow professional. 

“So why’d you become a physiatrist in the first place?” Harry asked  
Wow for someone with a slow voice this boy really liked to talk. “Um well I guess I really liked the idea of helping people when they need it most. You know? I think that everyone should be able to feel good about who they truly are. Also as a child I was bullied so I kind of understand how other people’s actions can make you feel like your nothing and-” Liam cut off once he realized that Harry was probably only looking for a one sentence answer. “Umm… what about you?”  
“Why’d I decide to be a physiatrist?” Harry said taking a deep breath. “Well some would say it’s because I like to fix problems but I would say because I’m a generally nosy person and I like to figure people out.” Liam was surprised to say the least. He had expected a little more detail behind Harry’s explanation. “That’s cool” Liam said when he realized that Harry was waiting for some kind of response.  
“No it’s not. But it’s true. I think you’ll find that most of the staff here are very blunt to say the least. We don’t sugar coat it.” Harry said looking into Liam’s eyes. “When you are trying to help people save themselves from their darkest thoughts sparing time to ‘beat around the bush’ is not really an option we have”  
“I get it completely,” Liam said with a nod. And really he did. The doctors aren’t here to make him feel good about himself. No it was their job to make their patients feel better and co-worker relationships would all take a backseat. 

With a smile Harry turned to a light washed wooden door and held out a pair of keys “Well here you are Dr. Payne.” “Thanks” Liam said turning to his open his door for the first time. 

“Well here you have it” Harry’s voice rang out. Liam spun around. Why is Harry still here doesn’t he have work to do or something, Liam asked himself.  
“If you’re wondering why I’m still here it’s because you still have many things to do before you get your first patient.”  
How did he know that? Is he a mind reader? Can he read my thoughts now? As Liam freaked out in his mind Harry went around the small room collecting files from drawers in Liam’s desk. “Um okay” was all Liam was able to say. Harry chuckled.  
“Alright Liam you see this stack of files?” Liam nodded “These are all files of patients that may be joining us” Liam’s eyes widened. “Wow this place must be very popular”  
“Not very these files were brought from the state. We have to chose which cases we feel our staff will best be able to handle and then send the rest back to be reassigned” Harry said while stacking up the files. “Now your job is to read through these files. You must pick two patients for your sessions. You must always be available for BOTH of your patients. You understand?”  
“Yes of course I do” Liam started as he scurried toward the pile. “I will start looking at them now.”  
“Okay your decision must be complete by the end of today come to me with the two files. Give the rest to Jill at the front desk.”  
“Okay I’ll make sure to do that.” “Oh and Harry.”  
“Yah Liam.”  
“Thanks for showing me to my room and being so nice to me even if you don’t have to it’s nice to know that I’m not going to be alone at this job”  
Liam saw Harry really smile for the first time that day and noticed a multitude of dimples on Harry’s face.  
“It’s nice to have you here Liam I get the feeling that we are going to be really good friends”  
“Me too.”  
“Well I’ll see you at the end of the day I have to get to Lou.”  
“Lou? Who’s that?”  
“Oh he’s one of my patients” Spoke Harry, eyes lighting up.  
Liam could tell that despite what Harry had said about ‘just being nosy’ he really did care about his patients and that he wanted them to get better “Okay I’ll see you at the end of the day” said Liam as he turned to his large stack of files. Harry had been right this was going to be a full day.


	2. Or rather who you do

Liam rubbed his temples. Looking down at his desk. He had been reading files all day. So far only one person has stood out. A girl named Danielle. She looked pretty fit, well if Liam had been into girls he assumed she would be fit, but besides her looks she seemed like a more realistic girl. She had danced for a few years and developed bulimia. She would eat whole cakes and pig out on Nandos then go home and throw it up. At first no one in her dance group had said anything but when they found her passed out in one of the showers at dance practice due to an overdose she was sent to the hospital. Her family had been concerned but according to the file she refused to communicate with any of them. There last resort had been to get Danielle some professional help. While Liam couldn’t understand her need for drugs or to empty her stomach after every meal he did understand her need to isolate herself from her family. When Liam was bullied as a kid he thought it was something he had done and as a result he tried to change himself and that meant putting up barriers between himself and his family.  
First patient selected Liam thought to himself. Now it was time for number two. This seemed a little more challenging. Unlike Danielle none of these files were jumping out at him. They all seemed so similar. Nothing a 15-minute talk with a family member couldn’t solve. Liam was just about to pick some random file about a girl Emily whose only problem seemed to be that she was stuck up when one file caught his eye. In the slot for ‘picture’ were the words ‘not available’. What was this guy a vampire thought Liam? He picked up the file to read it more carefully and a sticky note fell out. Strange. The note read. Patient refuses to have his picture taken on the account of “Niall, my best mate, ruined my quiff this morning”. Liam let out a loud laugh. This boy what’s his name, Liam glanced toward the file again, Zayn yes… Zayn seems like the perfect second patient.  
“Oh Harry” Liam sang as he walked into an office that, shockingly, mimicked his own.  
“He-hey Li” A red faced Harry stuttered  
“Um maybe I should come back at another time” Said Liam as he observed the boy he assumed was ‘Lou’ on the floor with a flushed face almost as bright as Harry’s.  
“No. No it’s fine” Harry said trying to compose himself as the boy Lou scrambled into his chair. “Um we- well this is Louis. The patient I told you about this morning.”  
“Hey Louis I’m Liam it’s nice to meet you.”  
“Hi Liam. Why are you here?” Louis said obviously annoyed about being interrupted. Harry shot him a furious look and cleared his throat.  
“I’m sorry about that. Is there anything I can do for you Liam?”  
“Umm… I just have my two files. Should I just hand them to you or…” Harry looked doubtfully at Louis who was scoffing.  
“How about we just step outside for a minute Liam?”  
“Fine with me.” Liam replied sounding agitated. Both boys stepped out of the office and into the bright hallway. Luckily it was completely empty and they felt at ease to talk.  
“I just want to apologies for Lou. He can be very…”  
“Sassy?” Said Liam filling in Harry’s blank.  
“Yes sassy. When he is annoyed he lets it be known to everyone.”  
“I can tell. I just hope he’ll forgive me,” Liam said frowning.  
“Oh he will don’t worry. So do you have the files for me?”  
Liam’s face instantly brightened “Yes I think I’ve finally found two people who I can actually help.”  
Harry looked pleased “Who’d you pick”  
“Danielle and Zayn” Liam said suddenly worried that it would be hard working with both of them they seemed like they would be strong individuals with many hidden problems.  
“Trust your instinct Liam. If it makes you feel better out of all of the files you received I would have chosen them as well.”  
“Oka- WAIT you saw those files too?” Harry nodded confused. “If you saw them then why did I have to spend all day looking through them? Couldn’t you have just picked out a few of the better ones? It would have saved so much time.”  
Harry started to laugh at Liam’s pouty face and outraged voice. “Of course I couldn’t just choose for you. How else are you supposed to be an individual and learn to make your own decisions as a physiatrist?  
“I guess… but it just seems like a waste of time when I could have been doing something productive.”  
“Aw is little Liam an over achiever?”  
“At least I wasn’t snogging people in my office today.” Liam responded  
“Wh-what do you mean?” Harry stuttered going bright red.  
“Oh nothing Haz.” Liam giggled. “What ever you do in your office is your business or rather who ever you do in your office is your business.”  
Harry couldn’t help but laugh. “You know nothing”  
“Alright. But I think you better get back in there or Louis will never forgive me.”  
“You’re right. Just remember to give the other files to Jill. Liam”  
“Jill is the secretary right?”  
“Yup”  
“Is she nice?”  
“Well she can be strict, I mean in here you have to be, but as long as you are respectful towards her you wont have a problem” and with that Harry Styles slipped back into the room. Liam could just make out him saying ‘calm down Boo-Bear I’m back.’  
Chuckling Liam went back to his office to collect the rest of the files and head toward the front desk.  
“Um excuse me Jill?”  
“Yes”  
Liam looked at Jill and took her in. She was a few shades darker than him but it looked as if she came by this tan unnaturally. Her hair was tied up on top of her head and her nails were perfectly manicured. “Harry told me to give you these extra files.”  
“Oh. You must be Liam here I’ll just take those. Remember to stop by any time you need something okay love?”  
“Yes. I’ll see you around thanks for taking the files.”  
“No problem at all. Bye Liam”  
“Bye Jill.” Liam headed back to his room. Looking at the blue and grey carpet that perfectly matched the chairs and curtains Liam could tell that his time in Clear Shore Institute would be good for him and hopefully good for the patients he was to meet tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might switch POV in the next chapter I'm not sure

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt so please: if you dont have anything nice to say dont say anything at all  
> ps. I hope you guys do really enjoy the story


End file.
